


the rain keeps falling

by murphamy



Series: kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, black rain, blowjob, i don't have a timeline for this it is what it is, kinktober day one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphamy/pseuds/murphamy
Summary: "get on your knees," bellamy says. murphy blinks, faces bellamy."what?""i can think of a few good things that mouth can be used for instead of complaining. knees, now."





	the rain keeps falling

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to take part in murphamh kinktober, but smut is not my strong point. this ship needs content though, am i right?

"how long will it last?"

bellamy kicks a rock across the cave. "i don't know. does it seem like i know anything about this stupid planet?"

murphy watches the rain hammering outside the entrance, sullen. he shifts his weight from one foot to the other, and sighs. "i was just asking," he mutters. he shakes off his jacket and throws it across a boulder to dry. his skin itches where the black rain pelted on him, but the evening chill soothes the pain.

"the last time i was stuck in a cave like this, it was acid fog and i was with charlotte. before she killed wells and-"

"-before you hung me for it?" murphy interrupts bitterly. he rubs his arms, the friction warming him up some.

bellamy sits on a rock and murphy turns to him with an unreadable expression. "how many times do i have to apologise, murphy?"

murphy grins and shrugs. "it's fun to guilt trip you."

bellamy glares half-heartedly, and murphy comes to sit at his feet, leaning against the rock. there's not much light left in the cave as darkness falls and the rain thickens, blocking the descending sun. the cave is mostly dry, and it's not much of a cave at all. murphy would call it a crack, four metres deep and two metres wide. just big enough to protect them from the weather. murphy shivers as the temperature drops further. his clothes aren't drying as fast he'd hoped. if only they could start a fire.

"i hate waiting," murphy mumbles. he crosses his legs, and then stretches them out before deciding he's more comfortable sitting cross-legged. bellamy sighs.

"stop fidgeting, you're annoying."

murphy leans forward, elbow on thigh, chin in palm, and grunts. "i'm fucking bored. it's been raining all day. what if it never stops?"

"it'll stop soon," bellamy assures, resting a hand on murphy's shoulder. murphy leans away, brushing it off.

"you just said you don't know a thing about this damn planet."

bellamy groans. "just shut up murphy."

he does, for a while. he zips his lips and sits still and he thinks. he thinks about everything that's happened on the ground, from the second the drop ship door opened to right now, here, with bellamy. he's always with bellamy.

"i'm bored," murphy groans again, an hour or maybe two later. it's dark and outside, rain still pours. bellamy ignores him, and when murphy looks up over his shoulder, the other man's eyebrows are furrowed. "bell-"

"get up," bellamy orders, suddenly standing. murphy scrambles to his feet, concerned.

"what is it?" he asks, staring out of the cave, straining to hear anything above the pattering against stone.

"get on your knees," bellamy says. murphy blinks, faces bellamy.

"what?"

"i can think of a few good things that mouth can be used for instead of complaining. knees, now."

murphy complies, kneeling down before he even notices he's moving. bellamy's expression is stony as he shakes off his jacket in a huff, as if murphy sucking his dick is such a chore. bellamy undoes his belt with skilled fingers and pulls down the zipper.

murphy watches intently as bellamy shoves his pants and underwear down to his thighs, and takes his half-hard cock in his hand, loosely stroking himself to full length. murphy's fingers twitch, but he keeps his own hands on his thighs and waits for permission.

"open your mouth," bellamy commands and murphy lets his jaw drop, go slack.

bellamy trails the head of his cock against murphy's lips, pre-cum shining like lipgloss. "your mouth was made for my dick, wasn't it?"

murphy nods, hanging on to bellamy's every word. bellamy guides himself in slowly, his other hand holding murphy's jaw steady. once a few inches into the hot wet heat of murphy's mouth, he moves both of his hands to the back of murphy's head, fingers tangling in his dirty hair.

"so suck it then," bellamy says, thrusting suddenly into murphy's mouth.

murphy rests his hands on the back of bellamy's thighs to steady himself, he swallows around bellamy once and slides off with a wet pop. he tongues the head, eyes on bellamy whose eyes are squeezed closed, facial muscles tensed.

he wants bellamy to look at him. murphy drags his tongue along the underside of bellamy's cock and sucks on the head again, salty pre-cum dribbling down the back of his throat.

"fuck, murph." bellamy whispers, pulling murphy further on him by tugging his brown locks. "stop pissing about and be useful."

murphy snorts, mouth around bellamy's dick but he does as he's told, back and forth as he suckles and swallows around him. bellamy moans, panting, and he works his hips into murphy's mouth. so much for murphy doing the work.

murphy lets bellamy fuck his face, cock hitting the back of his throat and his body tries to gag instinctively but he gulps like his life depends on it.

besides the slurping and bellamy's breathless mutters, the only other sound murphy can hear is the rain outside.

"that's it," bellamy grunts, guiding murphy's head so murphy's nose presses against the curly whisps of hair.

murphy's hard in his trousers, and he pulls himself out, hand jerking rapidly as bellamy uses his mouth for whatever he wants - for what he was made to do. bellamy's finally staring at him and murphy comes at the sight of his glazed expression, lustful and loving and murphy ruts his hips into his hand, ashamed to have lasted barely a minute. he rides his orgasm as bellamy continues to chase his, and tears slip from the corner of murphy's eyes as his jaw begins to ache.

"oh fuck yes," bellamy groans and murphy just wants bellamy to feel good, wants to taste him.

one hand still on bellamy's thigh and murphy feels him begin to shake and shudder. bellamy tugs murphy's head down, cock hitting the back of his throat and bellamy keeps him there as he gags, swallows, tries to remember how to breathe. bellamy's coming and murphy feels each spurt sliding down the back of his throat, salty and warm and he loves it. bellamy only lets murphy breathe when his cock has softened in his mouth. he withdraws with a content sigh and pulls up his clothes, gazing at murphy.

murphy wonders how he looks. cum crusting on his hand, soft cock resting in the cool air, hair mussed from bellamy's rough handling.

"it's stopped raining," bellamy comments, buckling his belt. he grabs his jacket, pulls it on, and throws murphy his. "let's go."

"yeah," murphy says hoarsely. "let's go."

 

 


End file.
